Charlotte's High School Course Descriptions
Freshman Year Year-long Courses Global History This class focuses primarily on the historical impacts of the whole world from Mesopotamia to the World War 1. The first semester goes from Mesopotamia to the rise of Muslim civilization while semester two does overviews from medieval Asia through World War 1. Biology This course focuses on the life aspects of science such as Organic Chemistry, Cells, Genetics, Anatomy and Physiology, Dissections, Ecology and Evolution. Ariel Singers This non-auditioned ensemble course deals with music notation and helps female freshmen find their singing voices through required inside concert performance and outside concert analysis and review. Literature and Composition Studies This class introduces advanced literary analysis, high school level research, writing, grammar, spelling and usage techniques. PE I This class deals with the various ways students can stay fit after high school. Topics include Personal Fitness, Sports, CPR & AED, Rock Climbing and Adventure Education. Algebra I This basic high school math class helps students start to learn advanced math concepts that will most likely be applied to college level math classes. Topics are solving and graphing linear and quadratic equations, graphing inequalities, solving exponents, solving systems of equations and solving basic polynomial functions. A graphing calculator will be required in all high school math classes starting with Algebra I. Semester-long Courses Intro to 2-D Art This class is the opening course for freshmen who want to spend high school doing two dimensional artwork. Topics inlcude drawing, painting and printmaking and a lab fee is bound to be charged. Drawing I This class teaches students the basics of professional drawing. Techniques taught include Edges, Relationships, Spaces and Shadow and Light. As always, a lab fee counts. Sophomore Year Year-long Courses American Literature and Composition This English course deals with analyses of literary works from US Authors as well as writing and speaking skills. Works may include Red Badge of Courage, The Crucible, The Great Gatsby and more. Treble Choir This is a non-auditioned female sophomore-senior class that studies SATB literature and often rehearsed with Bass Choir. While concert performance and review are required, it is optional to take this course three times for credit. Chemistry This class deals with chemical principles through various learning experiences. Topics include the Periodic Table, Chemical vs. Physical Properties and Changes, States of Matter and Applied Chemistry. Geometry This math class deals with geometric proofs and the measure of points, lines, angles and planes. Topics include the real number system, lines, angles, parallel and perpendicular lines, triangles, polygons, quadrilaterals, circles, distance concepts, solids, area and perimeter and surface area and volume. A compass, protractor and graphing calculator are all essential. Painting I This year-long course deals with the basics of painting with watercolors, acrylics and oils. It also covers wet media experimentation and design. A project fee will be mandated and charged. Semester-long Courses Health This class helps students learn how to make healthy choices through lecture and projects. Topics included are Aging, Nutrition, Drug Abuse, Birth and Death and more. PE II Since this is a semester-long course unlike the other three, units are limited to Fitness Consumerism, Swimming and Social Dance. But that does not excuse students who are not taking Health one semester from filling their schedules with PE II! Driver's Education Classroom Phase This part of Driver's Ed. will be crucial for graudation as it teaches the basic rules of the road to those who are either interested in driving or want to learn to be more careful pedestrians. Behind-the-Wheel Phase This part of D.E. is optional but recommended for those who want to pass the classroom phase and get their driver's licenses between ages 16 and 18. Drawing II This class is focused on teaching art students slightly more advanced drawing skills such as focal point creation, composition and two-point-perspective drawing. A lab fee is sure to be charged for this class. Junior Year Year-long Courses Algebra II This math class focuses on expansion of topics learned in Algebra I and introduction to more advanced algebra topics. Such topics include Vectors, Synthetic Division, Cubic and Higher Equations and Logarithms. A graphing calculator will be needed for this class. US History This class focuses on US History through analyzing and interpreting historical documents and learning about historic times in the US. Such times include Native American Times, The American Revolution, The Civil War and more. PE III This class is focused on various options of courses that focus on staying fit such as Swimming, Basketball, Baseball, Powerlifting and more. Cosmic Adventure This class is for those who are interested in being an astronomer or an astronaut after high school and deals with the Big Bang Theory, dinosaur extinction, Asteroids, the Solar System, Black Holes, Stars and Galaxies and historical Astronomers and Astronauts. Field Trips to the Planetarium and the Science Museum are frequent in this class. Painting II This course will focus on intermediate painting techniques such as Choice of Background and Foreground and Achieving Distance. A lab fee will be needed. Semester-long Courses British Literature and Composition I This course will focus on dealing with analyzing and interpreting early British literary works such as Beowulf and Macbeth. Writing and speaking skills will be stressed too. Cultural Studies and Composition This class teaches students culture through literature analysis and interpretation. Race, Gender, Ethnicity and Age are the main themes in this course. Astronomy This class teaches the mythologies of galaxies, constellations and stars in the planetarium of the high school. Drawing III This highly advanced drawing course will teach adding of detail and Three-Point-Perspective drawing. A lab fee is mandatory for participation. Senior Year Year-long Courses PE IV This course expands on what is learned and chosen in PE III. Painting III This class is a highly advanced painting course that deals with impasto, knife painting, glazing and texturing techniques. As always, a lab fee is needed. Semester-long Courses World Literature and Composition I This course deals with analysis and interpretation of international literary works translated into modern English. Be forewarned, this class's works have mature content. World Literature and Composition II This class continues the survey began in World Literature and Composition I. Theater Arts I This class deals with theory and practice of acting in the stage show theater. Other techniques include basic stage acting, directing and elements of technical theater. Theater Arts II This class expands on what is previously learned in Theater Arts I. Topics introduced are advancements of stage acting, directing and elements of technical theater. Consumer Economics This class applies math to responsible money management through Taxes, Insurance, Bills, Banking, the Federal Reserve System and more. American Government This course talks about politics through topics such as the three branches, Homeland Security, crime and punishment, the difference between misdemeanors and felonies and the Constitution. US Geography This course talks about the American Geographical features through map reading and making, supplemental reading, projects and essays. Printmaking This class deals with silkscreen, relief printing, etching, lithography and T-shirt and greeting card customization. Category:School Responsibilities Category:High School Schedules Category:Schedules Category:School Schedules Category:Vital Possessions Category:Charlotte's Belongings Category:Charlotte's Responsibilities Category:Items Category:Course Descriptions Category:Personal Possessions